Le parfait Noël de Severus Snape (OS)
by Aesalys
Summary: Réponse au défi de Nathéa. Severus rend service à une Hermione inhabituelle...


Os de Noël 2015 en réponse au défi de Nathéa

'Le parfait Noël de Severus Snape'

.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais, Severus Snape devenait sympathique aux yeux de Ronald Weasley après quelques verres d'alcool.

« Et pi, et pi, elle est ézo-ézotique… é-zo… z'arrive pas…

-Reposez ce verre, Weasley. » Par pratique, Severus savait qu'à cette étape, il lui fallait généralement appeler une des dames Weasley afin de maîtriser le saoulard. Il savait que le gamin pensait que le fait qu'ils connaissent –'bibliquement', aurait précisé son père avec un rire gras- la même femme les rapprochait.

Jeune crétin.

Il s'efforçait, de son côté, à ignorer le passé amoureux de sa compagne.

Penser à Hermione avec ce jeune type lui aurait probablement coupé ses envies pendant des semaines, voire des mois –parfait contraceptif.

Sa propre relation avec Hermione devait faire ressentir la même chose à de nombreuses personnes, pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment la jeune femme avait pu s'intéresser à lui au-delà de leur simple lien professionnel.

Ses frisettes folles laissaient des cheveux à peu près partout, nota-t-il une fois de plus en retirant l'un d'entre eux de sa manche gauche, tirant pour le défaire de son bouton de manchette. Ils valaient bien les poils de Pattenrond qui, heureusement, préférait généralement se frotter à sa maîtresse qu'à Severus, diminuant ainsi le volume de poils transférés de sa fourrure de feu à ses élégantes robes noires.

Qu'une femme sensée s'intéresse à lui sans intérêt –pas d'argent, pas d'avantage prévisible à court ou long terme, au contraire, cela risquait d'attaquer son image publique- était… inédit. Plaisant, aussi. Enivrant, même. Et fou.

Se réveiller auprès des courbes pleines d'Hermione était toujours une surprise.

Plus encore que les prémisses de leur première nuit.

« Tu es sûre que…

-Que quoi ? » avait-elle demandé en laissant tomber son soutien-gorge.

Il s'était tu, de peur d'émettre des imbécilités.

De la faire fuir, plutôt.

Ou de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Mais Severus Snape est un Serpentard.

L'ambition fait partie de ses qualités.

Alors, il s'était tu, il avait profité un instant du spectacle, puis il s'était activé.

Efficacement.

Deux fois.

Ce qui, après quelques dizaines d'autres parties de jambes en l'air, l'avait convaincu de deux choses : même s'il ne s'était agi que de sexe passager avec Hermione, cela aurait suffi à supporter les pérégrinations alcooliques de son ex rouquin.

En revanche, se voir agiter sous le nez la supériorité physique du-dit ex-rouquin –muscles de Quidditchman aguerri et jeunesse florissante- est assez désagréable.

Mais le voir se mettre minable –littéralement, vomissant parfois de façon peu discrète dans un coin ou un autre des salles de réception du Ministère et autres parcs de Manoir où ils se rencontraient- restait assez divertissant. C'était pour lui à la fois rabaissant et revalorisant : elle le choisissait, au même niveau que ça, mais en même temps, elle le conservait, lui, près d'elle, au lieu de ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le dernier mâle adulte né Weasley avait parfois, une fois imbibé, des attitudes et conversations divertissantes. Pas toujours très compréhensibles, mais divertissantes.

« Et le ty-type m'a demandé zi z'était pas ézo-ézotique… é-gueu-zoti-queu… Eh, Pro-Profézeur ! Z'ai réuzi !

-Vous avez probablement gagné depuis quelques verres une gueule de bois carabinée, et à ce rythme, ce sera bientôt un coma éthylique. Reposez ce verre ou j'appelle votre mère.

-Pardon, Profézeur. Il a demandé zi z'était ézotique, comme l'est Née-Mo'due, et puis zossi z'est… »

Un regard noir –suffisamment inquiétant pour qu'il le comprenne malgré son taux d'alcoolémie- le poussa à changer de formulation avant de dire une incivilité.

« Z'est Hermi, quoi… » Un sourire. « Vous zavez de quoi je parle, de tou-toutes fazons… »

Il comprenait surtout que le gamin était assez crétin pour qu'Hermione, si elle avait été sensée, ne l'approche jamais ni ne le laisse l'approcher. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être, puisque lui était son compagnon.

Même si la plupart l'ignoraient, elle l'avait annoncé à ceux comptant pour elle, y compris –malheureusement- son ex présentement aviné.

Severus se pinça le nez, soupira, puis envoya le signal d'alerte convenu à Hermione. Elle fit passer le message à la matriarche Weasley, et toutes deux vinrent ramasser le jeune roux pour le rendre à sa fiancée, Elizabeth Demdike, qui le ramena dans leur appartement de York.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la soirée de Noël du Ministère pour retrouver ses appartements de Poudlard.

« Dis, Severus…

-Oui ?

-Je vais te demander un service que tu vas détester, mais je te promets de compenser si tu acceptes…

-Précise ta pensée, s'il te plaît.

-Nous n'avons pas de Père Noël pour la distribution de cadeaux de l'école… »

Oh, doux Merlin.

Il ne réalisa avoir parlé à voix haute que lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue.

« J'ai parié avec Rolanda… Ou j'arrive à te faire porter le costume, ou je sers de Mère Noël sexy…

-Tu ne crains pas de devoir te promener en petite tenue dans le château ?

-Oh, je pense surtout que tu crains que je doive me promener en petite tenue dans le château. »

Elle commençait à trop bien le connaître.

Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, il enfila le costume, s'ajoutant de la bedaine par sortilège et modifiant sa voix, il espéra ne pas être totalement eu.

Ses sortilèges le laisseraient ridicule, car, puisqu'il serait la seule personne manquante au moment de la distribution, l'identité du porteur du costume serait par trop évidente.

Il se disait parfois qu'une part de la folie sénile –la plus dangereuse- d'Albus s'était infusée dans la cervelle de Minerva à la mort de celui-ci, la poussant à multiplier les évènements et manifestations idiotes, y compris cette fichue distribution de cadeaux en costume.

L'année précédente, Flitwick avait enfilé un costume vert, arguant être plus crédible en lutin qu'en Père Noël.

Voir sa jeune compagne prendre la suite en costume sexy ne lui aurait pas tout à fait déplu : il n'aimait ni cette fête ni le rouge, mais cela laissait moins de tissu à retirer pour la découvrir tout à fait.

Il n'aimait pas franchement Noël –ni son enfance à l'impasse du Tisseur, ni les années passées à Poudlard pendant ou après sa scolarité ne lui avaient donné de raison d'apprécier les fêtes.

A présent, l'enthousiasme débordant d'Hermione pour les fêtes en général et Noël en particulier, plus que son propre anniversaire, tentait de déteindre sur lui, sans grand succès… en dehors de son amour nouveau pour le lait de poule, les biscuits chocolat-gingembre et autres douceurs de saison.

Le 25 au soir, il enfila donc consciencieusement son costume, fourra sans soin tous les cadeaux dans le grand sac en jute et fit une entrée remarquée et remarquable dans la Grande Salle, face à la directrice, aux professeurs, et aux quelques élèves restants.

Hermione battit des mains comme une enfant en le voyant, et il sortit rapidement le premier cadeau qu'il trouva à son nom.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la distribution, il repartit sur un dernier 'hohoho' et fila dans ses appartements se débarrasser du lourd costume.

Hermione l'y rejoignit très vite, et sourit largement.

« C'était super ! »

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Non, vraiment ! Les élèves n'ont pas voulu croire que c'était toi, ceux qui le savaient étaient sûrs que tu ferais exprès de tout gâcher… »

Severus renifla, dédaigneux, avant de rétorquer.

« Contrairement à nos élèves, je m'efforce d'effectuer au mieux toute tâche confiée, qu'elle me plaise ou pas. »

Hermione rit un peu, et le regarda se défaire d'un geste rageur du bonnet rouge à pompon.

« Bon, chose promise… »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, et s'immobilisa, le pantalon sur les chevilles, lorsqu'il la vit, baguette en main, ne portant plus que le fameux costume de Mère Noël sexy.

« En revanche, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le rouge… »

Un second coup de baguette transforma le rouge en vert et ajouta quelques filaments argentés dans la duveteuse fourrure blanche.

Oui, le vert lui allait bien mieux au teint, la transformant en quelque chose d'aussi appétissant qu'un gâteau au chocolat et aux pistaches.

Il était peut-être temps de penser sérieusement à la suite, à leur avenir… Alors qu'il la débarrassait du petit haut, il détailla le teint d'ébène, les quelques vergetures un peu violettes, les paumes claires et les lèvres pleines. Mélanger son sang au sien pourrait sans peine donner une lignée Snape belle et 'ézotique', avec la moitié de sa somptueuse et imparfaite collègue. Oui… Pourquoi pas quelques bambins métissés ?

Ce Noël fut sans peine le plus heureux de ceux vécus jusqu'alors par Severus, mais seulement le premier d'une longue série.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë : Joyeux Noël ^^' Bon, j'ai surtout écrit cet OS parce que l'idée d'une Hermione noire me trottait en tête depuis un moment. Ensuite, je voulais écrire quelque chose pour le défi de Nathéa, donc voilà ^^

.

Elizabeth Demdike est une sorcière morte dans l'attente de son exécution suite au procès de 1612 des sorcières de Pendle, en Angleterre. Je me dis que c'est une de ses descendantes. York est dans la région concernée, une des sorcières en venait. Dans mon idée, Ron n'est pas alcoolique, il n'a juste pas de mesure lorsqu'il sort.

.

Note de Mademoiselle P : J'adore ce petit OS, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer une Hermione noire, mais j'aime l'idée, très originale d'ailleurs. Et Severus est toujours aussi craquant, lui, en revanche, je me l'imagine très bien en Père Noël ^^

.

Aë : En fait, j'avais vu quelque part (Madmoizelle, il me semble) qu'il existait un courant de fans imaginant Hermione noire, entre sa capillarité contrariée (j'aime cette expression) et le fait qu'il n'est jamais dit dans les bouquins qu'elle est blanche. Quand on regarde Cho Chang par exemple, on ne sait qu'elle est asiatique que par son nom, pas par sa description. Bref, voilà une Hermione inhabituelle, et je pense réutiliser ce duo pour d'autres fêtes ^^

.

Note d'Edhil Morgùl : Très chouette OS. Je ne m'attendais pas franchement à une Hermione noire mais pourquoi pas. Et Minerva qui se met à vouloir organiser plein de fêtes alors qu'elle est si stricte me fait bien rire ^^

.

Aë : Attends de voir la Saint Valentin ^^

.

Note de Mouette : Une Hermione noire ? Une preum's pour moi ! C'est à la fin que j'ai compris le rapport ézotique, gâteau chocolat-pistache et bikini vert ! ;-). Bon, c'était ma première fois avec Aë ! Et j'en suis ravie, depuis le temps que la lis (c'est français, dis comme ça ? =D ). Un OS rapide mais super efficace !

.

Aë : Merci les filles ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! (et bonne fête


End file.
